


cloudy with a chance of storm

by Dilia_Howlter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Romance, Teenage Dan, danisnotonfire - Freeform, phanfic, weather man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilia_Howlter/pseuds/Dilia_Howlter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weatherman Phil Lester is popular, good looking, kind hearted and is pretty much the only reason why teenage girls watch Sunset News every 6am in the morning. While he is contempt with being successful, he has come to learn over the years that being the face that everyone in town recognises is a burden on both his social life and privacy. When high school boy Dan Howell is suddenly shoved with  food and is pressured to throw it at Phil; he faces conflict on "weather" or not he should make Phil’s life harder for him…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off the concept of the movies The Weatherman and Cloudy with a chance of meatballs. I am ashamed to say,however,that I have watched neither of these movies. (I definitely would if I had the time though!) XD

**Chapter one: Rain with a chance of Thunder**

 

 

**Dan P.o.v**

 

_“In the local area an armed robbery was conducted at 9:30pm yesterday at…”_

 

The TV sounds almost like buzzing static to my ears as I finish off the last bits of my caviar for breakfast. The sound of plates clashing against each other and being dipped in water echoes in the background as my mum does the dishes. I took a lot at my timetable and groaned; I had PE today. Being in my senior year of Highschool meant that I could’ve dropped PE weeks ago; so If it weren’t for the fact that all of my friends were complete sport jocks, that dream could’ve been a reality.

 

_“And now, for the weather...”_

 

The screen flashes to a man looking quite smart with a pair of glasses and suit on gently placing a piece of paper. I squint slightly at the screen to notice that he is wearing a sun printed tie; a nice, childish touch to his youthful appearance.

 

_“Thank you David, up in the north of the Uk is…”_

 

“Quite the good looker isn't he?” Mum comments, glancing up at the TV a few times as she rinses the dishes.

 

I roll my eyes at her comment. God, the last thing I would want right now is my mum to be like one of those girls on my facebook posting up pictures of him from every angle possible. Honestly, I can’t even appreciate memes in peace anymore without seeing someone spamming the SAME PHOTO in every comment section:

 

 

_“And in london is rain with a chance of thunder.”_

 

Never have I thought the words of a weatherman could give me so much relief. Heavy showers and missing gym equipment is the only blessing I need on PE days.

 

# # #

 

**Phil P.o.v**

 

“Thank you for watching Sunset News.”

 

A loud beep echoes through the room to indicate that recording was over and I sump back into my chair for a moment, giving myself time to finally breathe after going through the weather and climate of 50 different locations in 1 minute. Pj comes over to my desk and hands me a fresh glass of water.

 

“Thanks Peej.” I say before gulping down the water in one go.

 

“Though being the weatherman eh?” He asks me, adding a cheerful smile to light up to the mood.

 

“Yeah, they literally give you the script last minute to get the most recent forecast possible.”

 

“Wow. And I thought that it was bad I get mine the day before. Hey, at least you’re popular with the ladies though, there isn’t a day when I don’t see letters being sent to you.” Pj gives me a cheeky wink and I chuckle.

 

“The majority of those letters are death threats at me for getting the weather wrong though.”

 

“It’s profoundly ridiculous how many people act like you control the weather.”

 

“Didn’t some kid have a go at you yesterday for the headline about the bombing somewhere and how you mentioned that ‘muslims’ did it?”

 

“Yeah I tried to explain to her that it was scripted but she wouldn’t take it.”

 

“That’s horrible.”

 

Pj patted me on the back. “That’s the price we pay for being the face of media.”

 

“PJ!” Someone called for him.

 

“Coming!” PJ yelled back. “See you Phil.” I nodded and he left in the direction of the voice.

 

I traced my eyes across the electric wires spread across the floor and they led to the camera in front me; it’s lens reflecting the green screen behind me. People were in pairs of groups everywhere and discussing things that I was too far away to hear. There wasn’t a day when this studio wasn’t buzzing with people all over the place or dead silent so that you could only hear the voices of the recording.

I got into the change room and took off my sunny printed tie and suit, changing into a raincoat and jeans for comfort. I put the suit and clothes into my briefcase, which really, was only there to make me look smart and most of the time was only filled with snacks.

 

My boots made a ‘Splat’ sound every time it clashed with the puddles of water on the sidewalk as I exited the studio, and headed out.

 

# # #

 

**Dan P.o.v**

 

“Dan! Pass the ball to me!”

 

As I was in a hurry to get rid of the ball and finally have people stop chasing after me, I didn't realise that the person who was calling for me wasn’t on my team and ended up passing it to them.

 

“DAN!” Jordon hollered at me. “THEY’RE ON THE OTHER TEAM!”

 

Yes, I think I would’ve noticed their blue braid across the middle of their chest by now thanks.

 

The loud screech of a whistle catches my attention.

 

“It’s okay Howell just keep on trying!” My coach yells at me from afar.

 

I sighed internally and continued to chase after the ball hopelessly. This was the thing with being in an all boy’s school; there weren’t ever girls around for the guys to learn to soften up to. Everyone was gruff, rough and acted like tough blokes although on the inside we’re all just posh British kids with an accent more noticed than our personality.

 

Top that off with an over-encouraging coach who guilt trips me into pretending to try in sport and friends who yell at me for being bad despite trying and yup, that’s my life. Unfortunately, summoning up all of my spirituality to pray to that it would make it rain a little earlier today and trying to hide my gym equipment didn’t work so here I am; a wet mess running across the field like walrus without limbs.

 

The coach whistles again to indicate that the game is over and I nearly collapse on the grass with exhaustion.

 

# # #

 

After school we were all hungry from the intense PE session an hour ago so we decided to buy food at the nearest fast food store. Four orders of Cheese burgers, Chips, Nuggets and drinks later; we head to the arcade. Josh was eating his food sloppily with sauce dribbling down his chin which made me lose my appetite so my paper box of oil drenched food stayed full.

 

“Hey Dan, you gonna eat that?” David asked me. I found this unusual because he wouldn’t normally comment on something like this.  

 

“Not really, No…” I answered him. “Why?”

 

He smirked. “Hey, Isn’t that Weatherman Phil over there?”

 

I looked ahead of the sidewalk where all the stores on the side of the road were. It was only then that I’ve noticed the way rain washes out the colour in the world, but then again, this was London; where the weather forecast from Monday to Sunday was “heavy showers”. And there in the middle of it all was Phil Lester in his thick raincoat and boots. It was unusual seeing someone on Tv in real life; It gives the same kind of feeling as seeing your teacher outside of school. Except that if that kind of thing were to happen then I’d pretend not to notice them and walk away quickly. But after watching him smile beamly as a girl walked up to him just to greet him made me want to do the opposite. He seemed like a nice guy. To be attractive on top of that, it was no wonder that girls were flaunting after him.

 

Deep in my own mental monologue, David took my medium cheeseburger meal off of my hands and started pulling the burger apart, mixing it together as he crushed the fries.

 

“Hey what the hell are you doing?!” I hissed at him.

 

“You said you weren’t gonna eat it.” David answered.

 

Jordon gave a look where he seemed to understand what was going on, and poured some coke into the mashed burger and fries. David shoved the disgusting looking fast food mess into me; I hope he isn’t expecting me to eat this.

 

“Bomb Weatherman Phil with this.”

 

Both Josh and Jordon made an exaggerated “Oooooohhh” sound at the same time in an attempt to hype me up. I remained absolutely shocked at his suggestion as if I was just asked to rape a goat.

 

“What?! No!” I protested.

 

“Come on, don’t be a killjoy.” David chirped.

 

“Thats a terrible thing to do!”

 

“All you have to do is literally throw at him and run for it. It probably won’t even hit.” Josh commented.

 

“What if it does?”

 

Josh patted me on the back. “Then we got ourselves a legend.”

 

I shook my head, this wasn’t the kind of thing that I would do. I wasn’t like David, who has had more suspensions for his pranks than I have of absent notes for PE.

 

“Come oooonn I’ve done things way worse than this.”

 

Yes David, I know.

 

“For Fuck’s sake Dan, Just do it.”

 

“I dare you to.”

 

This was the thing with pressure. If they were just talking to each other as a group or having a one on one conversation with them then I’d be able to zone out by now. I’d normally keep a general intact with reality and nod or respond every 3-4 sentences so that I don’t look like I’m acting indifferent or bored to them. But this was three of them talking to me all at once. Their words were thrown into my face in a dis-orientated order and before I even had time to come up with a response towards one of them, another was egging me on. It was strange, they weren’t even _trying_ to persuade to me, if anything, their persuasion skills ranged from “Wow whatta Killjoy” to “Don’t be a dumb cunt”.

 

But I was tired from PE today and just wanted them to drop it already, so before I knew it, I found myself dashing towards Phil Lester with the three of them tailing me. With the fast food mess loosely balanced in my left hand as I headed towards him, I launched it out of the palm of my hand with a quick swipe and ran forward faster. I had high hopes that it wouldn’t hit him, and that maybe by a turn of events, I may have thrown it into the garbage bin next to him instead.

 

“OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

 

I flinched.

 

The hackling laughter that I heard in the background had said it all. It didn’t take long for the three of them to surpass me as they sped up in running and I took a glance back to check on what had happening. I couldn’t believe what I saw; 4 years of PE couldn’t get me to throw a single ball in the right direction and in the ironic moment that I wished to miss my shot, I had successfully bombed him. The goop of mashed up food that we had made was dripping all over Weatherman Phil’s head, with the cardboard take away container sitting on his head like a paper hat. As he stared at his fingers covered in traces of it; he looked up from his hand and saw me.

 

Through the wet strands of his fringe, his eyes were calm but his brows were furrowed as he looked at my face. It wasn’t the look of a man angry at teenage boys tormenting him for their own amusement, but it something else that was much sadder; causing the weight on my heart to become heavier than before.

  
  
  
It was the look of disappointment.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A/N: Please drop a comment/bookmark if you liked this story! X3 Im not a "writer" person, so I lack the drive to write purely by self motivation ;w; 


	2. Let the rain settle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this being Really, REALLY late. I had one of those moments where I gain and lost motivation quickly, so it's not that I didn't write anything for the last month, It was just really bad and I didn't post it. Needless to say, waiting one month allowed me to gain motivation again and I wrote a chapter which i actually enjoyed writing, as opposed to something that was just slapped in randomly. Please enjoy if you're still here!

**Dan P.o.v**

 

The dampness of my pillow was a representation of the amount of guilt that I was feeling. Today, I woke up with my pillow so drenched that if I had wrung it then I would’ve created the 8th sea.

 

_“...Thunderstorms in London and…”_

 

 _Jesus Christ,_ I can still hear his voice through the walls of my room. I pulled the pillow beside me and crushed it into my exposed ear. Another wave of guilt is rushing over my body but I suppressed a reaction to this one.

 

I was endlessly praised and cheered for the other day by the guys and had to be pretend to be happy while crippling in guilt at the same time. Needless to say after they all went home I immediately ran back hoping that by some chance he’d still be there so that I could apologise to him. He wasn’t.

 

###

 

Circled around the front gate were a group of teenage girls from the nearby all girl’s school and our school principal with his arms crossed glaring at them. As I walked into his view I made eye contact with him and as soon as his noticed my blazer, he nodded his head in the direction of the school, indicating that I could go in.

 

“Girls, this is school grounds. Go back to your school before I call up your school.”

 

A few girls hissed at him under their breath before pulling out their phones and started typing vigorously. Judging by the pacing of their thumbs: They were probably typing up a very angry Tweet.

 

As I entered the classroom, Josh, David and Jordon had already made themselves at home around the only three seated table in the room. Wow. I guess I’ll just...Sit over here then. Jordon quickly turned in my direction.

 

“Heard we don’t have Math 1st period; Some guy is coming to our school to talk about careers and crap.”

 

“Fucking hell, Not one of those again.” David whined out loud.

 

Relived that I got to miss math for today, I felt the urge to ask for more details about my savior. “Got any ideas on what it’s about?”

 

Jordon shrugged. “Dunno.” He turned to face Mrs Downey. “But he must be pretty good looking considering Miss got all dressed up today.”

 

“Jordon!” Mrs Downey scolded.

 

The entire class cheering and started wolf whistling at her.

 

“OHHHH SOMEONE’S GETTING LAID TONIGHT.” David screamed as he got up from his seat and the entire class rioted with similar comments.

As Mrs Downey was about to turn red, she slammed her desk and everyone paused. “It’s not like that; Now be quiet before I give all of you blue letters which would NOT be good on your school record.” Everyone calmed down since the hype had died down at this point and after Miss quickly scanned the classroom to make sure that everyone was present, we all headed to the Assembly area.

 

I hated going here honestly; because every single time that I was here topics like our University course and career would show up. I already knew what I wanted to aim for in life; I had pretty decent grades and wanted to use them to become a lawyer. The only problem was that whenever they talked about reconsidering my career choices I would question myself again; And I’d rather not revert back into that state of a crisis where I had no idea what to do with my life.

 

The echoes and chattering throughout the room started to quiet down as the Principal walked up on stage and started his speech about life and school values and education, Blah blah blah. My brain had started to space out by this time and I didn't catch the rest of his speech which was actually relevant to today’s events.

 

Josh’s voice pounded through the sound of the audience clapping. “Hey Dan, Look! It’s him!”

 

Fully awaken now, I positioned my head from staring at my feet to a clear view on the stage. I caught sight of a hand hovering a suit to tighten his tie, followed by sleek, pale cheekbones and peach coloured lips. He looked a lot taller on stage than his did standing by a streetlight. Tempted to pick up my bag and hide my face for the rest of his speech on careers and how we should reflect on our choices, I resisted the urge and kept looking at him. I didn’t really know why I was hoping for one of those One Direction fanfiction moments where he would notice me and sense the sorrow in my eyes; but I did anyway.

 

“I would like a volunteer to demonstrate the process for job interviews.”

 

I watched as the teachers forcefully held their hands down. Jordon, with a slick smirk on his face, was the one of the few who raised his hand in the room. David and Josh did the same. People were weird; if one person picks on someone, then the rest of the group feels inclined to follow in their footsteps. This was a similar situation to 7 months ago when Jordon was complaining about his ex, and it only took a few days later for David and Josh to start sending hate messages to her by calling her a ‘slut’, ‘thot’ and other similar nicknames of the sort. Regrettably, I was a part of it. I always was. But Phil Lester was the first person that I had started this whole thing with; usually I was always the one who went along with everything rather than start it myself, but not this time.

 

I basically had a Hunger Games moment and my hand shot up immediately, but concerned that he would pick one of the guys next to me; I stood up.

 

Yep, Now Not only were his eyes were on me, but everyone else’s was as well. My math teacher was probably staring at my right now wondering what the hell was wrong with me. My PE teacher, on the other hand, was probably wondering why I didn’t put this much exercise into his classes. Boy, I was going to have a massive cringe attack remembering this later. Things could only possibly get more awkward if he doesn't choose me.

 

“Well, Isn’t someone enthusiastic; Come on up.” He gestured to an empty seat next to him.

 

Awkwardly making my way through the row of people, I made my walk of shame towards the seat on stage and sat down. He took his blazer off and sat in the seat opposite to me. He hands me a piece of paper with questions on it.

 

“Alright Dan, you’re the interviewer and I’ll be the person who shows everyone what NOT to do during a job interview.” He looks at me and whispers ‘Just read the questions out loud’ before walking behind the curtains. Wait. Don’t just leave me alone, by myself. IN FRONT OF ALL THESE PEOPLE.

 

Then Mr Weatherman walks into the room again in a weird motion; Large steps at a time and his chest puffed up slightly. He signals me with his eyes flicking to the paper then to me as an indication to start.

 

“Okay um...What is your name?”

 

He flicks his hair to the left dramatically and starts speaking in an Australian accent. “The name’s Phil Lester, G’day mate.”

 

Everyone laughs.

 

“G-Good morning to you too sir...May I ask why you want to work here?”

 

“Gotta save up enough money for me TN’s mate.”

 

“Wh-What skills do you have?”

 

“Well I have good communication skills.”

 

“Sure doesn’t seem like it.”

 

Someone yelled out ‘Savage’ from the crowd and I immediately covered my mouth. Shit. That wasn’t apart of the script. He’s going to hate me even more now. I was expecting a glare from him when I turned to face him again, but was instead greeted with a loud chuckle as he clutched around his stomach.

 

“And that’s why you don’t act like that during a job interview.” He announced before exiting the stage again. I can’t help but smile with relief.

From my view, I could tell that he was planning on entering the stage as a shy and extremely introverted person; but ended up tripping on a wire when he came out and changed his role to being clumsy to make it look intentional. He knocks the chair over before he manages to take a seat out of ‘nervousness’ and then accidentally knocks the paper off my lap with the palm of his hand; brushing his fingers against my crotch unintentionally. Welp this is kinda awkward I’ve only liked girls in my life and would rather keep it that way.

 

But I was at an age where boners could pop out of god knows where and when even towards the most least arousing thoughts ever, so this was a pretty dangerous situation for me to be in. I crossed my legs as I waited for him to hand me back the script.

 

“Sorry about that.” He says as he hands me the sheet of paper and I take it with one hand, keeping the other on surveillance between my legs.

 

He faces the audience again. “It’s not good to be clumsy in front of your employer because then they automatically have a bad impression of you before the interview’s even started.”

 

He exits the stage again and I squirm in my chair. Thank goodness, this was going to be the last act. Though I’m not really sure why the script in this one is really vague; with the only instructions being “just give a natural reaction”.

 

He shuffles behind the curtains a bit before walking in with with his blue, plaid shirt slightly unbuttoned at the top and his tie loosened. He leans in closer and smirks. I start sweating bullets at his sudden change of pace.

 

“Hey.” He says, he voice strained to be deep. He looks me up and down. “Heard you were looking for a... _job_.”

 

Obviously, this got a reaction from the audience thanks to his innuendo and female teachers aren’t even paying attention to the students that they’re supposed to be monitoring. With his eyes firmly locking into mine with a chuckle restrained inside his throat, I can’t help but feel my brain start to rush with unrealistic scenarios which you could probably only ever see in a doujinshi. Helplessly collapsing to my teenage hormones, I attempted to stop my body from reacting to my “creative mental visuals” by interlocking my two hands and pushing them down in between my legs hard.

 

This ultimately, failed, and I ended up squeaking in pain not loud enough for the audience to hear it, but enough that Phil Lester noticed it. It only takes 13 milliseconds for him to look at where my hands are positioned and he fakes a cough. The audience takes it as a call for attention, but I knew that he did it out of embarrassment for me. Argh. This is the worst. I want to dash off the stage right now, hopefully faster enough for nobody to notice my boner and end up at a new school the next day.

 

“You should never flirt with your employer, whether they’re Emma watson or not.” Phil clarified to the audience. “Keep it professional.”

 

He turned around picked up his blazer, managing to put it on me even as I’m sitting down in a chair. As he buttoned up the blazer I had come to realise that he was a lot taller then me and had a lightbulb moment when I realised why he was making me wearing.

 

Aware of the fact that the audience was puzzled at his motions, he quickly explained. “As a thanks for being my lovely assistant erm…”

 

“Dan.”

 

He nodded. “Dan,” He corrected himself, “I’ll give you my jacket as a gift.”

 

He pretended to fix my collar in order to make folding the lower flaps of the blazer over my lap look naturally and I was able to walk off stage a lot less embarrassed than I would’ve been without it, but still awkward about the fact that he noticed. I can never watch Sunset News the same way again.

 

The deputy principal heading up the stairs as soon as I was back in my seat and gave me a quick questioning gaze before adjusting the microphone to his mouth.

 

“Thank you for coming here together Phil, I hope that you’ll be joining us for lunch later.”

 

Well, at least I’ve got an opportunity to return his blazer now. This day was a mess.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Bits of this chapter were LOOSELY based around things that actually happened to me, so it was fun to put this “Dan” through the things that I’ve personally been through XD Of course, this continues to remain a narrative anot *not*  a recount. I saw TATINOF Two days ago in AUS SYD and it was AMAZING (wow i wonder WHERE that "sudden burst of motivation" came from). Seeing Dan and Phil on stage for the first time was absolutely mesmerizing, and I had essentially the greatest experience of my life (so far). Tbh, I was getting a bit over my obsession for them at the time and thought that I wouldn’t be TOO exciting when I saw them, but BOY I was wrong. Highly recommend you see it if they visit your country!


End file.
